


Act 4, Scene 14 - Scorbus Version

by AcingDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, M/M, Rewrite, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingDreams/pseuds/AcingDreams
Summary: Act 4, Scene 14 but where Scorpius asks a certain Potter out instead of Rose.





	Act 4, Scene 14 - Scorbus Version

(SCORPIUS and ALBUS run into a room, both full of disbelief. They slam the door after themselves.)

ALBUS  
I can’t quite believe you did that.

SCORPIUS  
But I didn’t do anything Albus.

ALBUS  
I know! You had the perfect opportunity to ask Rose Granger-Weasley out and yet you didn’t.

SCORPIUS  
That was the perfect opportunity wasn’t it?

ALBUS  
It was. I thought you wanted to ‘plant the acorn that will grow into your eventual marriage’ or whatever fantasist rubbish it is you say.

SCORPIUS  
It’s not rubbish! Polly Chapman asked me out to the school ball…

ALBUS  
In an alternate reality where you were significantly – really significantly, more popular – a different girl asked you out – and that means – 

SCORPIUS  
And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly – or allowing her to pursue me – she’s a notorious beauty after all – but both her and rose – I’ve realized they’re not the beauties I should be pursuing.

ALBUS  
Your logic doesn’t sound very logical… what do you mean? If not them, then who?

SCORPIUS  
Oh, no one – well, yes, there is someone else – but logic would dictate I’m probably a freak – there’s no way…

ALBUS  
There’s no way what?

SCORPIUS  
There’s no way he would be interested.

ALBUS  
He? Scorpius are you – 

SCORPIUS (Cutting him off)  
Yes. I realized I’ve never properly liked Rose – not in that way anyway – my ‘crush’ on her was my way of denying any thought that I could be – you know.

ALBUS (Smiling with pride)  
Who’s the lucky guy then? Who’s really stolen your heart?

SCORPIUS  
Lucky? You think he’d be lucky?

ALBUS  
Oh, I guess, yeah…

SCORPIUS (Beaming)  
Good.

ALBUS  
Good?

SCORPIUS  
Yes, because in that case, you – you are one lucky guy.

ALBUS (Smirking)  
I admire your confidence.

(ALBUS walks up to SCORPIUS, wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into a kiss. ROSE comes past them on the stairs, she looks at them both and smirks.)

ROSE  
Hi.

(Both boys instantly pull away from the kiss and stand apart, neither knowing quite how to reply.)

ROSE  
The Slytherin Squib and Scorpion King – who would’ve thought?

ALBUS  
Do not tell anyone.

ROSE  
I’ll try my best not to.

ALBUS  
Rose! I mean it! 

(She walks off with a smile on her face. SCORPIUS and ALBUS look at each other, they burst into laughter.)

SCORPIUS  
She is definitely going to tell someone.

ALBUS  
Oh well, I need Polly Chapman to know you’re mine so she can back off.

SCORPIUS (laughing)  
Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff – it’s a big one – 

ALBUS  
I thought we hated Quidditch?

SCORPIUS (he takes hold of ALBUS’ hand)  
People can change. Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.

ALBUS  
I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up – 

SCORPIUS  
He’s taking time away from the ministry?

ALBUS  
He wants to go on a walk – something to show me – share with me – something.

SCORPIUS  
A walk?

ALBUS  
I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.

(SCORPIUS reaches in and hugs ALBUS.)

What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.

SCORPIUS  
Oh I think we’re going to be doing a lot more than hugging now. 

ALBUS  
You are right about that.

(ALBUS pulls away from the hug and kisses SCORPIUS.)

I’ll see you at dinner.


End file.
